


you’re flexible, you’ll figure it out

by Nee



Series: bleeds like gold, tastes like lead [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poly K/DA - Freeform, Polyamory, angsty porn, established Ahri/Evelynn, mentions of Kai'sa/Ahri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nee/pseuds/Nee
Summary: Kai’sa knows developing a crush on a coworker wasn’t the smartest thing to do, let alone two of them. Still, no matter how hard she tries, Evelynn seems to stay just out of reach, unwilling to open up. One night where the two of them have the home to themselves she decides to take matters into her own hands.It’s been 6 months since Kai’sa joined K/DA and deep down, she just really wants to know she belongs.
Relationships: Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Series: bleeds like gold, tastes like lead [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041509
Comments: 15
Kudos: 117
Collections: K/DGay





	you’re flexible, you’ll figure it out

The ride home was silent.

They had left Ahri and Akali at the studio working on the beats of their newest song. Usually Kai’sa was into that kind of stuff, it was something they shared with Akali, always trying to come up with new designs for their song. Akali would lay her rap on it, freestyling whatever came to mind as soon as they had a rough outline and Kai’sa would try to imagine what moves and rhythms would fit the song. It was a creative back and forth they had comfortably settled into and a moment Kai’sa was always looking forward to for every new song.

Tonight, her head wasn’t in it.

Her mind was a blur and when Akali would turn away from the computer to look at her, a hopeful look on her face, she would just shrug blankly.

It might have been the hours of dance practice just before that, it might have been their ever increasingly tight schedule as the release date of their first single kept getting closer.

Might have been that behind her glasses she could feel the weight of Evelynn’s gaze and every time she tried to catch it, Evelynn was looking at Akali working on the computer as if she had always been. It was disturbing and she hadn’t been able to figure out what she could have done wrong.

She had tried to pay it no mind, but she was decidedly bad at it and Evelynn had always been that good at making people feel self-conscious for no specific reasons.

Still she prided herself a hard worker and as much as she would have liked to go home to get a good night’s sleep, she had to give K/DA her all. And so she tried to focus again, hoping the next time Akali would turn around she would actually come up with something.

All that resolve crumbled down when Akali paused the song to discuss an arrangement and Evelynn stood up.

“I’m gonna head home,” she said, packing files and belongings in a small backpack. “There’s a lot of paperwork left to do. Send me the mix, I’ll listen to it in the morning.”

Kai’sa hesitated a moment during which Ahri briefly reminded Evelynn of their planning for the next day.

“Actually, I’ll go too if that’s okay,” she said eventually.

Evelynn turned towards her. All of them really, but it seemed like the first time tonight Evelynn actually acknowledged her presence.

“I’m spent for the night,” she added, feeling the need to justify herself.

“You sure you’ve been sleeping enough?” Ahri was looking at her, her voice sweet as always but her ears slightly tilted. “You do seem kinda off lately.”

Kai’sa couldn’t help but spare Evelynn a quick glance. Her own restless face stared right back at her in Evelynn’s shaded glasses.

“Maybe you should stop getting up so early,” Akali teased her. “That can’t be healthy.”

“You know we share a wall,” Kai’sa replied. “I can hear you play video games in the middle of the night. _That_ can’t be healthy.

Akali muttered something that sounded an awful lot like _snitch_ , but Kai’sa was already reassuring Ahri.

“I’m okay, really, just gonna go to bed early tonight. I’ll be better tomorrow, promise.”

She turned to Evelynn who nodded ever so slightly and started to head out. Kai’sa followed promptly.

“I can give you a ride home if you want.”

They were in the hallway and Kai’sa was already planning on riding her bike home. Still, something drew her in. She wanted to clear the air, ask Evelynn if there was something wrong, but she knew that this was the best way to antagonize her. She’d have no answer and she would be left feeling like an idiot. She thanked her but other than that stayed quiet.

And the rest of the ride home was silent.

The apartment was plunged in the dark with nothing but the light coming from the street through the windows, but Evelynn didn’t bother switching the light on when she walked in. She went straight into the open kitchen and opened the fridge looking for something to snack on.

There was something eerie about the atmosphere and Kai’sa felt like the feeling would break as soon as she would turn the light on. She stepped into the living room slowly and leaned against the couch looking at Evelynn.

Evelynn came up empty handed and closed the fridge, settling on a bunch of grapes from a large bowl of fruits on the counter. As soon as the door closed, the apartment was plunged back in dim lights. Evelynn still had her shades on and Kai’sa wondered how she could see anything with those still on. She was definitely looking at her though, popping the grapes into her mouth one after the other.

Kai’sa detached herself from Evelynn’s gaze and went into the kitchen to get a bottle of soju from one of the cupboards. On the back of her neck she could feel Evelynn’s gaze following her every move but didn’t say a thing. She poured two shots and slipped one to Evelynn on the other side of the kitchen island.

“Feeling better all of a sudden?” Evelynn asked, accepting the glass, nonetheless.

“I was thinking you and I could talk, before I go to sleep.”

Evelynn was looking at her the way she always was, listening with actual interest but still making it clear she only had one shot at whatever she was about to say.

“How did you and Ahri meet? You two never talk about it,” Kai’sa asked.

“Do we?”

Kai’sa had expected the answer, Evelynn had always been a private person. Sure, she could be shameless when it came to her body, but anything beyond what she was willing to give about her was off limits. “Yeah, you dodged last time too.”

“And why would tonight be any different?”

The way Evelynn asked it sounded like a dare. _What can you give me?_ But Kai’sa felt like if she entertained the game, she would fall short like every other time she’d tried. So she told the truth.

“Tonight I want to get to know you.”

Kai’sa was playing with her hand down, bold and honest, as she knew Evelynn could see right through her. There was no point in trying to tiptoe around the things she wanted to say. She was laying down her walls, hoping that in return, Evelynn would consider laying down hers.

The corners of Evelynn’s mouth curled up in a smirk, the faintest trace of acknowledgment, but Kai’sa couldn’t help but notice the wariness in the way Evelynn kept her lips tightly pressed together.

Evelynn released a sigh and took off her glasses, folding them neatly and hanging them in the front of her shirt. Kai’sa was watching her in silence, barely breathing, wondering if she was pushing for something she shouldn’t have. Evelynn discarded the grape, took a slow sip from her glass and set it down in a soft thud, tongue sneaking out to taste the remainder of soju on her lips.

“We were from the same neighborhood, in a small town not far from Busan.” said Evelynn. “We went to the same school, but I arrived mid-year when my parents moved in from LA. And Ahri … Well, Ahri was never the popular one back then. So we kinda clicked the way two awkward kids alone in the schoolyard do.”

Kai’sa tried to imagine what Ahri and Evelynn could have looked like as kids but came up empty. She hadn’t expected Evelynn to open up the way she was, and now that she had her talking, she didn’t dare speak up.

“Anyway, one year Ahri convinced her parents to let her through this idol program. They agreed but didn’t really expect anything out of it, but you know Ahri, she worked her ass off to prove them wrong. And she did, she got in.” Evelynn paused pensively, brows furrowed, taking a sip of soju as if she was trying to swallow back unwanted memories.

“It was never much fun after that. Long story short, a few years after that we started dating, I had to leave the house, Ahri and I left Busan and moved as far as possible in a shabby apartment in Seoul.”

Kai’sa was learning so much all at once. She had always thought Ahri and Evelynn had come from some rich families deeply embedded in the music business, but she could not have been further from the truth. One of Evelynn’s remark left her with a question on the tip of her tongue.

“Your parents kicked you out?”

Gazing emptily into her glass until now, Evelynn looked back up at Kai’sa as if suddenly remembering the woman in front of her.

“No, they couldn’t care less actually,” she answered with a sigh. “We were just at odds more often than not. And Ahri … Well, she was always made for a bigger stage, so we left.” Evelynn shrugged as if she was the wishing the memories away. “But we were two kids in the big city, and it was just too much pressure. In the end we drifted apart.”

She finished her glass in one last swig, throwing her head back and setting the glass back down on the counter.

“Then K/DA, and you know the rest.”

“I don’t actually. Well, not entirely,” Kai’sa promptly added when Evelynn shot her a quizzical look. “Why K/DA ? Why did you reconnect with Ahri after all these years?”

Evelynn took a moment to study Kai’sa, intrigued, as though she wondered how the other girl had managed to get her to talk for so long. By then, Kai’sa had finished her own drink, something she had barely been aware of doing, too focused on the story Evelynn was spinning for her.

Deciding whether she would keep indulging Kai’sa, Evelynn took their two glasses and the bottle of soju and headed to the living room, sitting on the couch and tucking her legs underneath her. She poured two more glasses before setting the bottle down on the coffee table. When Kai’sa joined her on the couch she offered one of the glasses and answered.

“She came to me one day, with this big plan she had been working on for several years, and I still don’t know if it was the prospect of a brand-new project or working with her. She came at a time where I felt I was stuck doing the same old things. I hadn’t heard from her for a while, so really, I was just curious.”

Evelynn was right back into her thoughts, a faint yet genuine smile on her lips.

“The funny thing is,” she said with a soft laugh, “we were so certain we could keep it professional, just two women with enough knowledge of the industry not to get screwed over anymore.” She turned to Kai’sa with mischief in her eyes and a smirk curled over the rim of her glass. “I guess somewhere along the way there was some screwing involved anyway.”

Kai’sa felt the tips of her ears turn red. She looked away but Evelynn’s words got the better of her and she couldn’t help a soft chuckle.

Evelynn had settled on the far end of the couch, one arm resting over its back, golden-clawed fingers mindlessly tracing random shapes into the fabric. She was watching Kai’sa playfully, eyes aglow in the dark of the room.

“So, did I answer your question? Do you feel like you know me now?”

Kai’sa froze, a sharp contrast with the warmth that she had felt engulf her mere seconds before. It had felt so real. It was in this moment she realized it wasn’t about what she knew or what she didn’t. For every bit of information she gathered, Evelynn was always going to be out of reach. It was a mechanism that had been running unchecked for far too long and she was just starting to see how it worked. Give surface information, make it look personal but never dig deep enough for it to actually mean anything.

Kai’sa turned to Evelynn, crossing her legs on the couch, a mix of fascination and apprehension settling in the pit of her stomach. She was looking at her the way you look into a well hoping to catch a glimpse of the bottom and starring at nothing but pitch-black void.

How far did Ahri had to reach to get close? What kind of devotion did it take to get someone like Evelynn to care?

“It’s your schtick, isn’t it?” Kai’sa said matter-of-factly. “Keeping people at arm’s length and playing it casual.”

Evelynn’s smile fell at once, irritation taking over her features.

“This is uncalled for.”

“How long have I known you? It’s been months now.” Kai’sa was talking with her hands. She couldn’t tell if it was the soju or the fact that everything seemed to make sense all of a sudden, puzzle pieces coming together, yet she still didn’t manage to put it into words. “We spend the day locked up in the studio, for fuck’s sake we live in the same apartment!”

Kai’sa realized she was getting louder and took a second to maintain her composure. “We live in the same apartment and up until tonight I knew nothing about you,” she added, in a softer tone.

Evelynn clicked her tongue in annoyance and turned away. “I have my life, I don’t expand on it, that suits me just fine… You should know better,” she added after a small pause.

Kai’sa was beginning to feel like she was hitting a wall, this was not how she had imagined the night going at all. Some part of her wanted to come clean nonetheless. So she lashed out.

“Why should I? Is it from the way you barely address Akali and I when we’re in the studio? The way we have to kill ourselves at the task to get the smallest sign of approval on your part? What do we have to do to get you to look at us? What does it take for you to see us?”

Evelynn cut her short and started to get up. “I thought tonight would be fun, but I might have misread the situation.”

“Wait!” Kai’sa stood up after her. “Maybe I’ve been going about it the wrong way.”

Evelynn stopped in her tracks. She was looking at her with obvious distaste and Kai’sa felt a sharp pain in her chest at the thought of it.

“K/DA is… a home.” Kai’sa was careful, choosing her words with purpose. “I need to know I belong.” She stepped closer to Evelynn. “I’m not Ahri, I know that much.” Evelynn arched a brow reminding Kai’sa that the statement was evident and she was walking on a thread. “But you came to me, that day, at my dance studio.” She stopped just in front of Evelynn, way past anything she usually was comfortable with. “What did you see, then?”

Evelynn remembered more than she’d care to admit about that day, the way they had waited outside Kai’sa’s studio with Ahri on a rainy Autumn afternoon. She remembered the first time they had seen Kai’sa for real and how Ahri’s hand, casually wrapped around her shoulders, had unknowingly clenched in a tight grip as if to say _That’s the one_. It was in the way she moved, how her lips would thin in a line when she executed the most subtle movements and how her face would break in a genuine smile with the more complex steps making all of it look so easy and full of life.

Something clicked in Evelynn’s mind and she sighed like she had been cornered into admitting something she didn’t want to let out.

“The day you met us was the first time for you, but Ahri and I, we’d been watching you for a while now,” Evelynn explained.

Kai’sa knew they had scouted her out, Ahri had told her so the day they had met, but she had never considered what that idea entailed. Thinking about Evelynn and Ahri scrolling on their phones through her choreography videos in the dark of their rooms though, now _that_ did make her feel a warm kind of thrill in her stomach.

“You had ambition then, and undeniable talent,” Evelynn continued, pensively, as if she was reliving the memories. “But I like to think with us you found a purpose.”

“I’ve been watching you grow,” Evelynn said, taking her fingers to a lost strand of hair falling in front of Kai’sa’s face. She put it back behind her ear and quickly withdrew her with a scowl. “You’re not the person you were 6 months ago. Don’t think I haven’t seen you, Kai’sa.”

Kai’sa’s breath was shaky and she was hoping that Evelynn wasn’t paying attention. She was half there and half lost in her own mind, overwhelmed with all the things she wanted to say. She bit her lip and decided to take the leap.

“Then why won’t you let me in?”

A moment passed where Kai’sa had never felt more vulnerable. She was hanging on by a thread under Evelynn’s piercing gaze, two golden cat-like eyes that didn’t let anything through. Then Evelynn took a step back and Kai’sa felt her world collapse.

She opened her mouth to apologize, anything to backtrack and pretend nothing happened but Evelynn spoke first.

“I know what you want Kai’sa. It can’t happen.”

Kai’sa was looking at Evelynn in confusion. She was getting so many different information at once she was having a hard time processing all of them. It was like taking a puzzle apart and trying to put it back together without a clue.

“I don’t think you do.”

Evelynn chuckled. “Darling, it’s cute how you try, but you’re not that subtle.” She was smiling again and settling back on the sofa in her previous position. Kai’sa stood there, disconcerted, not knowing what to make of it.

She knew somewhere along the way admiration had shifted for attraction, but she couldn’t tell when she had started to feel this way. It was a weight in her chest, a desire to do better, always, seeking acknowledgment in Ahri’s soft smile, trying to catch that spark of interest in Evelynn’s eyes. At first she had thought it’d make her a better team member, always striving for more, but soon enough she had to look at it for what it was, a fantasy that she had to stifle in the deepest hours of the night.

Still, she thought she had been so careful.

Kai’sa finally dropped down on the couch and brought her knees up, crossed at the ankle, facing Evelynn. If she had been filled with apprehension since leaving the studio, it had all disappeared now. The sensation in her stomach was the same, that fluttering feeling of nearing the edge of something, but now she was getting increasingly curious to see what was on the other side.

“If you knew, why didn’t you put a stop to it?” she asked.

Reluctance flashed into Evelynn’s eyes, so subtle Kai’sa barely noticed, then she was back in control again with a perfectly practiced smirk.

“Don’t you know? I love the attention.”

For every step Kai’sa was taking forward, it felt like Evelynn was taking two backwards. She buried her head into her hands.

“For fuck’s sake, stop acting like everything’s a game!” she exclaimed, her voice muffled in her palms, fingers trying to erase her scowl away. This woman was going to age her prematurely.

“Please, don’t tell me what to do,” Evelynn said when Kai’sa eventually emerged. Her smile was polite, but her eyes were cold, a distinct warning.

Kai’sa was at a loss. There was something infuriating about trying to connect to someone who deflected every attempt with the back of their hand the way you dismiss a child.

It felt like crashing against a wall, over and over again, and she could only take so much.

If Evelynn didn’t want to defuse whatever it was that lingered in between them, Kai’sa was going to have to in her own way.

“Do you know what if feels like to hear you leave in the middle of the night, knowing you’re off fucking someone you’ll probably never see again?” Kai’sa asked, standing up, gaze lost to the night sky beyond the window.

Evelynn’s smile faded into a thin line, eyes sharp and the slightest crease between her brows. She unfolded her legs, leaning forward, head resting on the palm of her hand, listening intently. Kai’sa was exposing herself more than she had ever thought she would have to but she was beyond caring. Not waiting for an answer to a rhetorical question, she turned to Evelynn.

“Some nights it’s a little lonely,” she explained, “Most of the time though, it just makes me wet.”

Evelynn was unreadable but showed no intention of speaking. If her expression seemed a little more tense than usual, Kai’sa couldn’t tell the difference. She stepped closer until she was right in front of her. She propped a knee up on the couch, between her thighs and leaned down, laying a hand to the back of Evelynn’s neck, thumb lightly stroking her exposed skin.

“But I’m on my own, see, with the thought of you,” Kai’sa continued, immersed in Evelynn’s unflinching gaze, “And it gets me there, it has to be enough. Sometimes I think about it. Your room’s just two doors away, so what if I were to join you? Would you turn me away? Would Ahri be there? Would she be mad? Would she join us?”

“Kai’sa …” Evelynn’s voice was a low growl, something like a warning but Kai’sa felt like for the first time, Evelynn wasn’t about to sidestep the problem.

She eventually settled on Evelynn’s lap, arms crossed loosely behind her neck, eyes slowly drifting towards her lips. Evelynn was sitting still, lips barely parted, breathing evenly despite Kai’sa’s best efforts. She was looking at her, eyes hazy yet letting through the faintest trace of melancholy.

Kai’sa straightened up and let out a sigh, realizing she was getting slightly off track. “What I’m saying is it doesn’t have to be like this.”

Her voice was soft, barely more than a whisper meant for the two of them. She was looking for answers in Evelynn’s golden eyes but was finding none. With no path to follow but her own need, Kai’sa’s lips started to close the gap between hers and Evelynn’s.

A hand came to rest on her upper chest. The warmth of Evelynn’s hand contrasted with the sharp cold of her claws, splayed against her skin, sucking all the air from inside her lungs. Kai’sa exhaled, freezing momentarily as a shiver ran from the back of her neck down her spine.

She came back to her senses to the beating of her heart pounding a frenzied rhythm into the palm of Evelynn’s hand. Neither a push nor an invitation, Evelynn’s hand just stayed there. She didn’t say a word, and Kai’sa wondered if she was still playing her own games, waiting to see what she would do next, or offering her the last way out of this.

“I hope you know you’re doing a pretty bad job at making me not want this,” Kai’sa said once her breathing was back under control.

She withdrew slightly to take the time to really look at Evelynn which was much harder than expected what with lust clouding her mind. For once, Evelynn wasn’t looking directly at her, she seemed lost in thoughts, teeth softly nibbling the pulp of her bottom lip. Whatever façade Evelynn was trying to maintain, Kai’sa seemed to have managed to make a dent in it. The realization bloomed through her chest like wildfire.

“That’s because I haven’t decided what to do with you yet,” Evelynn said eventually.

Tempting her luck once again, Kai’sa bent down, this time past Evelynn’s lips. “It doesn’t have to mean anything,” she whispered into her ear. Kai’sa could swear she felt Evelynn quiver under her breath, exposing her neck ever so slightly. Evelynn’s shirt fell low on her shoulders, her skin was nothing but blank canvas down to her collar bone.

Kai’sa was getting lost in all the ways she wanted to leave her mark, waiting for an answer. When she felt Evelynn’s other hand on her hips, finally nudging her closer, she dived down.

Evelynn’s scent was complex and layered but addictive. Intoxicating. As she pressed her lips against Evelynn’s skin following the curve of her neck, the world around her seemed to shift, a blur devoid of any meaning relegated to the back of her mind.

She was getting dizzy but the feeling of Evelynn’s cold claws at the back of her head brought her back to the moment.

“Ahri’s gonna kill me,” Evelynn sighed even as she intertwined her fingers in the length of Kai’sa’s hair, gold catching the moonlight through purple strands.

Kai’sa opened her eyes abruptly. “I thought you two were—” she began in confusion, straightening up. Ahri and Evelynn had never hidden that their relationship was very much open so Kai’sa had just assumed that it wouldn’t be any different if she tried her luck.

“Oh, don’t worry, she and I, we’re fine,” Evelynn clarified. “It’s about her rule. She’d have fucked you long ago if it didn’t go against her own standards,” she added with a spark of mischief in her eyes.

Kai’sa felt her blush spread from her cheeks to the tip of her ears. Her face was obscured by shadows, but she was pretty sure Evelynn could see it clearly. Ahri had always been nothing but professional to her, if anything, _she_ had felt dirty the rare occasions she had allowed her imagination to run wild about their group leader.

“Ahri? But she’s always been so …” _Kind_ , _helpful_ , a whole series of words came to her that were nothing like the portrait Evelynn was painting her.

Evelynn chuckled, obviously pleased that she was able to bring Ahri down from the pedestal Kai’sa had put her on. “Oh yeah, she’s no saint, no matter how well she plays the part. Now I could tell you the things she told me, but that would just be obscene, you’ll have to ask her.”

Kai’sa’s mind was getting through so much at once, barely dealing with the feeling of Evelynn between her thighs, her hand against her chest… The lewdest pictures of Ahri flashing before her eyes were on a whole other level she wasn’t going to be able to deal with right now.

“Kitten, did I break you?” Evelynn asked with faux concern in her voice.

“It’s just a lot to take in at once,” Kai’sa whispered trying to regain some control.

Evelynn opened her mouth but didn’t speak right away.

“You know it can only get messy from now on,” she said eventually, as if she was trying to imagine all the ways this could go wrong.

Kai’sa unfolded her arms from behind Evelynn’s neck and cupped her face with her hands, something Evelynn was obviously not used to when she gave her a startled look. Kai’sa rectified the course and dropped her hands lower around her neck.

“Good, let it get messy. Let it get weird, I’m not scared.”

“I’m not only talking about us, I’m talking about K/DA,” Evelynn explained. “If this goes wrong—” She chose her next words carefully. “You have to know the group will always come first.”

Kai’sa studied her for a moment, Evelynn was looking at her expectantly and Kai’sa felt like she was being tested. “That’s just the thing,” she said, as if she had never been more sure of anything her entire life. “I want it. All of it.”

Evelynn looked at her with a puzzled look before shrugging.

“Then we have an agreement.” She hooked Kai’sa by the collar of her shirt and brought her down to her.

“Careful with my—”

Whatever she had meant to say, Kai’sa lost her sentence to the sensation of Evelynn’s lips on her own, a kiss so soft she was almost confused for a second. She balanced herself with one hand on the back of the couch, the other settling at the nape of Evelynn’s neck, bringing her impossibly closer. Evelynn’s lips were soft and full and sweet and everything Kai’sa had imagined and more. When they parted Kai’sa looked into Evelynn’s eyes and saw nothing but lust and desire, a mirror of everything she was feeling inside herself, though she felt like Evelynn was keeping a much tighter leash on her own emotions. Still, with her palm resting against the side of her neck, she couldn’t help but notice that Evelynn’s heart was beating to a slightly faster pace.

“Fuck,” Kai’sa said, struggling to find her own breath.

“I certainly intend to.”

The pun barely registered, Kai’sa was captivated by the red of Evelynn’s lips. Now that she’d had a taste, there was no stopping her from getting more.

The first kiss was gentle. The ones that followed, not so much. Kai’sa was releasing several months of bottled tension, eager to touch, eager to taste, and deep down, still eager to please. Evelynn was a catalyst, taking what Kai’sa would offer, and giving back tenfold. But even then, she couldn’t help but feel like Evelynn was holding back.

“You’re not gonna break me,” she whispered in between kisses. “I can take it.”

As if to make a point, Kai’sa took Evelynn’s bottom lip between her teeth and bit down, lightly at first then more forcefully when she felt Evelynn’s hand dig into her scalp, urging her further.

Kai’sa withdrew to inspect her work, thumb grazing over the imprint of her teeth on Evelynn’s lips.

“I need to know you’re aware of your limits.”

“I’ll tell you.”

Evelynn’s tongue sneaked out, teasing Kai’sa’s fingertip before tracing the length of the pad of her thumb. Without breaking eye contact, she slowly took her finger into her mouth. Kai’sa felt her stomach drop at the sight. Evelynn’s mouth was warm and wet, her tongue playing around her thumb, the stimulation racing straight down to her core.

“Fuck, that’s hot.” Kai’sa breathed out, a tremor in her voice.

She took Evelynn’s head into her hands and this time, Evelynn let Kai’sa guide her into her. Kai’sa took Evelynn’s lips between her own, her tongue seeking contact, bold and hungry and Evelynn opened her mouth to let her in.

Evelynn’s hand on Kai’sa’s collarbone slid down past her neckline to palm her breast through her button-down shirt. The feeling of Evelynn’s claws wrapped around her mixed with the idea of what Evelynn could actually do to her with those is she merely wanted to was dizzying. Kai’sa bit her lip, eyes closed, silencing a moan.

“None of that, though,” Evelynn said lightly biting her way down Kai’sa’s throat. She raised her head back up to look at Kai’sa in the eyes. “If we’re gonna do this, I want to hear you.”

Confused at first, Kai’sa nodded eagerly, relieved to find out she hadn’t messed up. Evelynn resumed her ministrations, teeth and tongue tracing a messy path towards Kai’sa’s collarbone. She took Kai’sa’s shirt out of her pants, careful not to tear the fabric in the process, and slipped a hand underneath. Kai’sa’s back was soft but she could feel muscles rippling underneath her palm with her every move.

She dug her claws at the base of Kai’sa’s neck and brought her hand all the way down.

This time, Kai’sa couldn’t contain her cry at the sensation of Evelynn’s sharp claws scraping down her entire back.

“Good girl,” Evelynn whispered, rewarding Kai’sa with a kiss she returned avidly. The words sent a shiver down Kai’sa’s spine, blending pleasantly with the burning sensation that was starting to spread on the skin of her back.

“As hot as they are,” Kai’sa managed to say between two breaths, “I gotta make sure you know you’re not getting anywhere further down with those.” Her voice was hoarse, her chest rising and falling erratically.

“They’re stylish, I like them,” Evelynn admitted, bringing the claws softly up Kai’sa’s side, “but if I want your pants out of the way, sadly, they’re gonna have to go.”

“Or, you know, I could just take them off myself,” Kai’sa objected.

“But where’s the fun in that?”

Kai’sa chuckled heartily. “I may still have a few ideas for them, don’t discard them so easily.”

“You’ll have to tell me.” Evelynn cocked an eyebrow, a sly smile on her lips. “For now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to touch you.”

With her hands free, Evelynn unbuttoned Kai’sa’s shirt, lips brushing along her jawline. Kai’sa started to remove it but Evelynn stopped her.

“Don’t take it off yet, it looks good on you.”

The shirt was down around her arms, baring her shoulders, and Evelynn had to stop for a minute to take in the sight of Kai’sa clad in a sports bra, shirt open and abs on display on her lap.

“I’ll admit, I might have missed out on something not dropping by the dance studio more often.” Evelynn’s lips were back on her collarbone, leaving open-mouthed kisses, hands roaming down Kai’sa’s stomach, exploring every curve, every line.

Kai’sa straightened up on her knees, trying to guide Evelynn where she needed her, but Evelynn purposefully avoided her chest and went straight for her abs, tongue playfully taking over the work her fingers had started mere seconds before. Only when she made her way back up did she graze the side of Kai’sa’s breast with her nose before biting on it lightly.

Kai’sa exhaled a shaky breath before tangling her hand in Evelynn’s hair and tugging her away. “You’re teasing.”

“You don’t like it?” Evelynn asked innocently, testing Kai’sa’s grip on her. Very firm as Evelynn quickly found out, delighted.

“That’s not the point.”

“Then what’s the point?” Evelynn’s voice was raucous from the strain Kai’sa was putting on her throat.

“The point is I want this bra off and you sucking on my tits, but I can’t because you like the shirt.”

Evelynn’s laugh was warm, a sound coming straight from her chest and Kai’sa decided this was something she was going to need to hear again.

“Such a dirty mouth, who would have thought?” That feeling of fondness didn’t last long and Kai’sa rolled her eyes. “I think we can make a deal,” Evelynn offered. “I take the bra off and you owe me a favor.”

Kai’sa, a knowing smile on her lips, was letting Evelynn slowly introduce her to what she had in mind. “What kind of favor?”

“Nothing fancy.” Evelynn was starting to remove the shirt already, letting it drop behind Kai’sa, fingers sliding underneath the thick rubber band of the bra. Kai’sa didn’t try to stop her, well aware that anything Evelynn would come up with, she would likely comply. “Indulge me if you will. Those lonely nights on your own when I was away—what would you think about?”

Kai’sa blushed, warmth spreading under Evelynn’s fingers. “I—I’m not sure … You don’t want to—"

“Trust me, I do.” Evelynn didn’t go any further, fingers idly stroking the soft skin of Kai’sa’s breast.

Kai’sa sighed, studying her options for a minute before giving up. “Ah, fuck it.”

She bent down to whisper in Evelynn’s ear who was waiting eagerly for an answer with a lopsided smirk. The smugness on her face slowly shifted into a lustful look, eyes heavy with desire, mouth slightly ajar.

When Kai’sa straightened up, Evelynn planted a gentle kiss in the curve of her neck. “That’s cute.”

Kai’sa groaned in annoyance. “Just take the damn bra off or do I have to do it myself?”

“So rude,” Evelynn scolded her once more but complying anyway. She slowly pushed the bra up, inch by inch, kissing her way between Kai’sa’s breasts with each new fragment of skin revealed. Kai’sa helped her get it past her head and discarded it without a care. The result was a sight to behold.

The light coming from the street was shining lightly on Kai’sa’s shoulders, face partially obscured but slightly flushed, messy purple hair, some strands falling in front of her face, the rest draping past her shoulders down to her breasts. Kai’sa took a hand to her hair to smooth them out and gather them on one side of her neck, which did nothing to mitigate the picture.

“Would it be okay if I took a photo with my phone?” Evelynn asked after a moment lost in contemplation.

“Why?” Kai’sa snickered. “As a keepsake of that time you fucked me?”

“That,” Evelynn said not even trying to deny the fact, “and I want to send it to Ahri so she can think long and hard about that silly rule of hers.”

Kai’sa entertained the idea for a second. The concept of Ahri getting to see her through Evelynn’s eyes, on Evelynn’s lap, knowing she was about to be fucked by her own lover, well, there certainly was some material here for many more nights on her own.

But this wasn’t the way to do it. She wasn’t in on whatever games Ahri and Evelynn played when it was just the two of them or whoever else, and Ahri still was her band leader. She’d have to suck it up and take her responsibilities.

“I want to tell her myself. I’ll go talk to her.”

Evelynn stifled a chuckle. “Like you talked to me? That ought to go well.”

Kai’sa shot her an exasperated look. “ _You_ talk way too much.” As much as Evelynn hated being directed most of the time, Kai’sa was discovering she had no problem being told what to do in bed. Or on the couch for that matter.

All the while looking at her, Evelynn took a breast into her hand, skin soft under her fingertips, thumb grazing the tip of a nipple, seeking every reaction. Kai’sa was fighting hard against the urge to take Evelynn’s head to where she wanted her, letting her explore her body at her own pace.

She busied her hands in Evelynn’s silky magenta hair, softly pushing back stray strands behind her ears, trying to look anywhere but in her eyes as she was licking her way up the side of her breast with the flat of her tongue.

For a split second where Kai’sa felt particularly vulnerable there was nothing, cold air all of a sudden. Then Evelynn’s mouth was around her, taking her in and she couldn’t tell if it was the sucking, the biting or the knowledge of being inside her with such intimacy but Kai’sa felt her legs start to give out. Evelynn caught her with an arm around her waist. The sensation was almost too much and Kai’sa closed her eyes trying to lose herself in the feeling.

“Kai’sa, look at me.” Evelynn’s voice, mumbling softly against her breast, brought her back. Kai’sa looked down and wished she hadn’t.

Evelynn’s bangs were falling over hungry golden eyes, smirking against her skin, tongue playing languidly around a nipple, that sight alone was nearly enough to send her over the edge.

Kai’sa could swear she had some smart answer in the back of her mind, but it died somewhere on the way to her tongue. Trying to wipe that smug look on Evelynn’s face she buried one hand in her hair and pushed herself deeper into her mouth. An obscene moan escaped Evelynn’s lips which Kai’sa was pretty sure was not entirely done on purpose.

She could feel her excitation building up, with each touch, each flick of Evelynn’s tongue racing towards her clit and her thighs becoming stickier by the second. With one hand on the back of the couch she started to grind herself against Evelynn, looking for any friction, anything to release some of the tension that was gathering in her lower stomach.

Evelynn raised her head back up into Kai’sa’s neck and slid the hand that wasn’t around her waist between the two of them. Kai’sa let out a small whine at the loss but recovered soon enough when she began to feel Evelynn’s hand between her thighs, stroking her through her pants.

“God, Kai’sa, you’re soaked.”

Loosing herself in a kiss, Kai’sa mumbled something against Evelynn’s lips that didn’t reach her ears.

“Kitten, I can do wonders, but you’re gonna have to speak louder,” Evelynn teased. Her fingers were applying the slightest bit of pressure on Kai’sa’s clit, drawing out breathy moans, but still not enough to release any tension.

“Fuck me,” Kai’sa groaned, burying her head in Evelynn’s neck.

“Kai’sa, I can’t hear you.”

“Oh my god, Eve, just fuck me!” Kai’sa exclaimed against Evelynn’s skin, head sinking against her chest in embarrassment.

“We really ought to do something about that dirty mouth of yours.” Evelynn observed, unfastening the buttons of Kai’sa’s pants—not now, though. She didn’t waste any more time, feeling how needy Kai’sa was against her, and slid her hand down Kai’sa’s underwear finding her hot and waiting.

“Oh god.” Kai’sa’s hips buckled violently and Evelynn stilled her hand for a second, letting Kai’sa catch her breath before she started to move. She was so wet she probably could have taken her then and there, but she decided against it, choosing to take her time exploring with her fingers instead.

Kai’sa was keeping her close, one hand digging into the back of her neck, exhaling erratically into Evelynn’s ear with each stroke of her fingers.

“Come on, Kai’sa, you can do louder.” Up until now, Evelynn had avoided Kai’sa’s clit, tracing the outside folds of her lips, careful not to linger to long where she was most sensitive. Kai’sa was progressively melting into her hand, growing more and more desperate, hips grinding sloppily into her, trying to get Evelynn’s fingers where she needed them. In this moment, there was nothing more satisfying than reducing Kai’sa, their main dancer, usually exuding such poise and precision in her movements, into a quivering mess on her lap.

“Eve, please.” The words were whispered into Evelynn’s ear, a complete and unexpected surrender that startled her for a second. This was not louder, but it settled in Evelynn’s chest nonetheless in an unusual warmth she hadn’t expected to feel tonight.

So she complied. She slowly pushed two of her fingers into Kai’sa, sliding easily until her entire digits fitted inside her, earning herself a long sigh of contentment. Kai’sa was warm and inviting, clenching delightfully around her, pushing her hips down on her fingers taking her as far in as she could get. Evelynn started to move inside her, curling her fingers and Kai’sa let out a loud gasp.

“That’s it, don’t hold back.” Evelynn’s words were soothing and Kai’sa let herself sink in the sensation of Evelynn moving inside her, filling her in all the ways she needed. Her voice in her ear, her arm around her, the world around her started to fade slowly until there was nothing left but _her_.

“More.” Kai’sa’s voice was weak, too far gone already, lost in her own pleasure.

“You’re barely standing.”

Evelynn’s teasing flew over Kai’sa’s head, entirely too focused on the tension coiling and twisting inside her. “More, please.” She was way past trying to maintain any composure and if begging was what it took, then so be it.

Evelynn added a third finger, rubbing Kai’sa’s clit with her thumb. The reaction was immediate. Kai’sa’s hips jerked up, her hands clawing at Evelynn’s back trying to find something to hold onto. Evelynn tightened her grip on Kai’sa, driving a merciless rhythm into her, feeling her getting closer and closer to release with each motion of her hand.

“Eve, I—I’m gonna come.” A warning. A request for permission, Kai’sa wasn’t sure.

“Then come.” Evelynn said, wrapping her mouth around Kai’sa’s breast, twisting her fingers inside her in one final push. Kai’sa couldn’t tell if it was Evelynn’s words, her mouth or the fingers inside her that sent her tumbling over the edge. She came, hot and messy on Evelynn’s hand.

Evelynn helped Kai’sa ride her orgasm, wave after wave, only pulling out when Kai’sa stilled herself. Kai’sa was so exhausted she didn’t even protest at the loss of Evelynn’s hand, resting her forehead against Evelynn’s chest, trying to catch her breath.

Evelynn brought the hand dripping with her fluids to Kai’sa’s lips. Kai’sa hesitated for a second, looking for approval in Evelynn’s eyes, before tentatively opening her mouth and taking Evelynn’s fingers in.

“There you go, just like that.” Evelynn was lost in Kai’sa’s eyes, lovingly stroking unruly strands of hair back behind her ear, overwhelmed with something she couldn’t quite put her finger on.

Kai’sa was looking at her with unfeigned adoration and it was taking everything in her not to avert her gaze from the sheer intensity of it.

“God, you’re beautiful.” Evelynn barely registered expressing the thought out loud but seeing the way Kai’sa’s face lit up upon hearing it she decided it was entirely worth it.

“You okay, kitten?” Evelynn inquired. Kai’sa’s breathing had started to revert to something more consistent. She nodded earnestly. “Did you enjoy that?”

Kai’sa looked away, a blush spreading on her cheeks as she was slowly going through her memories of the night. Evelynn cupped the side of her face and brought her back to her, thumb grazing her cheek in slow strokes.

Kai’sa nodded into Evelynn’s palm. “Yeah.”

“I had something else in mind, would you be up for it?”

“I think so.” Kai’sa was starting to ache in some of her muscles but at the prospect of more her arousal flared up again.

“Good,” Evelynn said, playing with a strand in Kai’sa’s hair. “It involves that little fantasy of yours.”

“Which one?” Evelynn threw her a fond look that Kai’sa didn’t catch, still a little hazy, genuinely trying to remember.

“The one you told me about earlier. With the strap-on.”

Kai’sa’s face, sheepish and a little sleepy until now turned darker, mouth slightly open in both shock and contemplation.

“Okay,” Evelynn declared with a small tap on Kai’sa’s ass. “Time to take this to my room. I can’t feel my legs anymore.”

Kai’sa was still stunned when Evelynn pushed her gently aside and started to get up, stretching slightly before heading up the stairs to her room.

“Don’t forget to take your clothes, we wouldn’t want to leave too many clues as to what happened here tonight.”

Kai’sa picked up her discarded clothes, followed Evelynn into her room and closed the door behind her. Evelynn was turning away from her, looking for something in a wardrobe. She settled on the bed, looking around the room.

She had never been to Evelynn’s room, but she had tried to picture it in her mind many times. It was dimly lit, walls a dark shade of grey, minimalist furniture, and of course the most imposing canopy bed Kai’sa had ever seen. Wooden posts rose to the ceiling, adorned with see-through curtains, the bedsheets seemed quite plain, but she could feel them, so soft under her fingers—they were probably more expensive than she could imagine.

Overall, she hadn’t been far from the truth, though the room seemed warmer than she would have thought. She was especially pleased about the vanity table in one corner of the room who had been at the center of more than one dream of hers.

Evelynn eventually turned around and dropped a pile of things on the bed. Amongst them, a leather harness, a black dildo and a bottle of lube.

She looked back up at Kai’sa. “Still okay with this?”

Fucking Evelynn, or rather being fucked by Evelynn in the middle of the living room had felt like something out of a dream. All of a sudden, this was very real. Even then, Kai’sa felt like she had opened a door she never wanted to close. A newfound hunger, an ocean of possibilities, it felt like drowning, but drowning had never felt so good.

“We can still end it right here,” Evelynn offered, sensing some hesitation.

“No, I want this.”

“Then come here”.

Kai’sa shuffled to the edge of the bed and Evelynn settled in between her legs. One finger under Kai’sa’s chin she studied her for a moment then asked, “You’re quiet, where did all that attitude go?”

“I’m tits out in you room. You’re about to fuck me with a dildo. I’m just taking it all in.”

Evelynn raised an eyebrow at Kai’sa’s poor choice of words.

“You’re really not making this any easier,” Kai’sa added.

Evelynn started to strip slowly removing crop top and leather pants, very much aware that Kai’sa was following each and every one of her movements. “Does that make it better?”

It most definitely didn’t.

Kai’sa had seen many things tonight, but the sight of Evelynn’s naked body, all soft curves and smooth skin, was a category in and of itself. She had lost nothing of her intimidating presence, Kai’sa might have argued that it probably added even more to it.

“Can I touch you?” she asked softly.

Evelynn took both of Kai’sa’s hands and placed them on her hips, one knee propped up on the bed in between Kai’sa’s legs. Kai’sa diverted her gaze from Evelynn’s eyes and brought her lips to her skin. She felt like trespassing in a way she hadn’t before. It all felt so intimate, Evelynn allowing her this far in, getting to feel her like this, the scent of her, overwhelming. She kissed and tasted and worshipped her way up Evelynn’s stomach, reveled in the weight of her breasts into her hands, lost in sensations, Evelynn’s hands soft and reassuring in her hair.

“So dedicated.” Kai’sa shivered at the words but Evelynn’s praises settled warm into her chest.

“Take these off,” Evelynn asked eventually, pointing to Kai’sa’s pants. “Those too,” she added when Kai’sa was down to her underwear. She took the dildo and the harness and fastened them until they fitted snugly in place. Kai’sa couldn’t help but stare.

“You like it?” Kai’sa nodded barely aware of even doing so. “It’s Ahri’s favourite.”

“Oh my god, are you for real?” Kai’sa whined hiding her embarrassment into her hands.

Evelynn chuckled, taking Kai’sa’s hands away from her face. Her cheeks were a bright shade of red and she was adamant on not looking Evelynn in the eyes.

“That does it for you, though, doesn’t it?” Evelynn said, with a devious smirk, stroking Kai’sa’s hair away from her face. “Thinking about my girl like this. Knowing I get to fuck her right here on these very sheets.” She gripped Kai’sa’s chin and raised her head up until their lips were only a breath away. “How does it make you feel Kai’sa?”

Kai’sa was struggling, one part of her wanting nothing more than to yield, the other trying to come up with something, anything to soothe her pride. She pulled back from Evelynn’s grip and gaze focused on her eyes, she took Evelynn’s hand down between her legs to her dripping core.

In one slow stroke, Evelynn traced the length of her entire sex and Kai’sa had to bite on her lip to prevent herself from moaning.

“I know, love, it’s okay. You don’t have to fight it.” Evelynn kissed her on the top of her head before gripping both of Kai’sa’s thighs, pushing her back onto the bed. “Turn around, down on your stomach.”

The nickname was unusual, but Kai’sa didn’t make much of it, Evelynn was full of nicknames and never meant half of them. Kai’sa turned around lying on her stomach, feeling the weight of the bed shift as Evelynn climbed behind her. She tried to look over her shoulder, but Evelynn stopped her.

“Eyes down. For now.”

She felt a finger trace some lines down her back, the sensation stinging surprisingly until she realized Evelynn was following the scratches her claws had left on her back.

“Oh my, I did a number on you,” Evelynn wondered aloud.

Kai’sa closed her eyes and sighed contently, Evelynn’s fingers on her back oddly soothing even through the slight pain she could feel pulsing from the wounds. The knowledge of bearing Evelynn’s mark was warm, settling deep inside of her.

“How good does it look?” Kai’sa asked.

An inexplicable sense of pride overwhelmed Evelynn at Kai’sa’s choice of words. Kai’sa’s back, usually so smooth and pale was scarred with five scrapes of various sizes and depth, running from the back of her neck down the entire length of her back to the top of her ass.

“Darling, you look divine.” Evelynn breathed out and let her hands slide down Kai’sa’s sides, fingers coming to rest on her hips. “Now, ass up.”

Shifting her weight on her forearms, Kai’sa raised her hips, head buried in the pillows, stomach coiling in anticipation. She felt Evelynn’s hand first, agonizingly light and slow against her, playful fingers dipping into her, off as soon as Kai’sa tried to sink into them.

“You’re doing it again,” Kai’sa groaned in frustration.

“Well, _you_ shouldn’t make it so fun.”

The sound of a bottle cap and Evelynn’s fingers were gone. A light pressure on the small of her back, warm, a hand, and the tip of a dildo pressing against her. Kai’sa gasped and sank even lower into the bed. This feeling of being filled inch by inch, ever so slowly, was torture. She was holding her breath, only allowing herself to breathe out when she felt Evelynn’s hips against her.

“ _Fuuuuck._ ”

After a few seconds, Evelynn started to move within her in a slow rhythm, one hand gripping her hip, fingers digging into her skin. Kai’sa could feel her, both inside and above her, but it still didn’t feel like enough.

Evelynn picked up the pace, never quite settling on one rhythm making it harder to breathe in between thrusts. Kai’sa had wanted this, she had dreamed about it, fingers between her thighs, silent cries of pleasure dissolved in lonely nights. She was having a hard time focusing now, lost to the memories and brought back with every push to the very real feeling of Evelynn’s cock inside her.

“You alright, kitten?” Evelynn stilled for a second.

Kai’sa realized she had gone completely silent, except for her breathing.

“I’m good, I just – I got lost. For a second. Please don’t stop.”

Evelynn fell back into her un-rhythm, fingers stroking up Kai’sa’s side as she bent down to kiss her between her shoulder blades, lips wandering along the lines her claws had left. Kai’sa was slowly unraveling under her, she could see it in the way her fingers kept clumsily grasping for the bedsheets, looking for something to hold onto, it was in the way her moans, usually muted and throaty devolved into high pitched cries.

“How does it feel Kai’sa?” Evelynn asked, kissing her way to Kai’sa’s ear, voice dripping with lust. “Was that what you had in mind all along? Getting me to fuck you the way you wanted to?”

She could feel Kai’sa tensing under her, walking the line, so close to release but Evelynn was keeping her just out of reach, slowing her pace every time she felt her on the edge of collapsing. Evelynn wasn’t sure if Kai’sa actually nodded in the pillow or if it was just the result of her own push against her.

“I wanna hear you, Kai’sa.”

Kai’sa turned her head slightly to give herself room to speak. Her eyes were shut tight, mouth wide open, gasping for air. “Y—you feel—You feel so good.” Kai’sa whined, clearly struggling to breathe the words out.

“Do you wanna come?”

“Yes.” The answer was immediate.

Evelynn clicked her tongue and straightened up, slowing down ever so slightly. “You didn’t hear me right. Do you wanna come?”

Kai’sa knew exactly what Evelynn was asking of her, and at some point, during the night, she might have tried to maintain a sense of pride. Not now, though. She had discarded the idea long ago.

“Yes, please.”

Evelynn’s hand reached around Kai’sa’s hips, down to her clit, touching her in quick strokes and Kai’sa couldn’t contain her cries nor her pleasure. She felt it in her entire body, a thundering wave overwhelming every single one of her nerves. And then she was giving in, coming and convulsing until the flood had washed over her.

It didn’t.

The hunger was still there, deeply entrenched inside her guts, a fire that would not go out. Kai’sa came back to her senses and realized Evelynn was still moving inside her and her arousal had not subsided.

“Do you remember your words, back on the couch? Do you remember what you told me, darling?”

Exhaustion was starting to take a toll on her, but Kai’sa managed to turn her head around to look at Evelynn. The sight of her pushing into her, along with the sensation, did nothing to calm her thoughts. Evelynn locked eyes with her.

“I want you to say it.”

Kai’sa felt like she was putting too much of herself into this, but she had no control anymore, just an ache only Evelynn could soothe. Mouth dry, she tried to remember her exact words, stilled her breathing and started reciting.

“You’re wearing a harness, but I can’t see you ‘cause you’re fucking me from behind. And I come, but you don’t stop, so I come, again, and my legs give out, but you don’t stop ‘till I black out.”

Kai’sa had buried her head back in the pillows, as if trying to drown a fever into the bedsheets.

“That’s right. So tell me, Kai’sa, do you want me to stop?”

“No.” Kai’sa’s whine came up muffled, sounding oh so much like a sob.

“Then turn around.” Evelynn pulled out and helped Kai’sa on her back. Her forehead was covered in sweat, cheeks red, tears spilling out the corner of her eyes, Evelynn couldn’t help but think she looked breathtaking.

“Kai’sa, look at me.” Evelynn sank back into her and Kai’sa let out a sigh of relief, looking at Evelynn through hazy eyes. “You’re not gonna black out. I want you to look at me when you come. Can you do that for me?”

Kai’sa swallowed and nodded. She raised one weak hand to Evelynn’s face, trying to bring her closer. Evelynn indulged Kai’sa and kissed her, warm and soft as she moved slowly in and out of her. Kai’sa’s legs wrapped around her, guiding her, and Evelynn eventually let Kai’sa navigate her own pleasure.

“It’s okay, Kai’sa, you’re doing so good.” Evelynn was whispering in her ear, a mantra she was barely able to comprehend, settling deep into her nonetheless. A knowledge that the moment she would start to fall, Evelynn would be there to catch her.

She came under Evelynn’s praises.

It unfolded slowly, warmth spreading gently in her entire body, the slowest of fires, consuming each and every part of her until there was nothing left. She didn’t look away once, so vulnerable under Evelynn’s unflinching gaze. Kai’sa was right there and half-gone at the same time, experiencing everything but empty of any coherent thought.

Evelynn stilled inside her when she felt Kai’sa climax, slow and soft, something she was not used to that took her by surprise. Kai’sa was looking at her, eyes like two black pools of lust and hunger drowned in tears of ecstasy. Yet through all that shined the same adoration she had seen earlier, bright and untamed, something Kai’sa had probably kept to herself for too long.

She could get drunk on that.

Kai’sa hadn’t entirely recovered when she felt Evelynn pull out. She watched her remove the strap-on and study her for a minute at the foot of the bed, impenetrable, the way she often did. Kai’sa was too drained to say anything.

Eventually, Evelynn got up and left the room, probably to wash the toys Kai’sa figured. When she came back, she had a small bottle of lotion in hand. Kai’sa was slowly but surely starting to fall asleep and the mere idea of having to walk back to her room seemed like a distant dream.

“As pretty as you look, we don’t want you to heal badly.” Evelynn’s voice startled her. She sat down on the bed next to her and rolled Kai’sa slightly over to inspect the scratches on her back. “I’ll give you the bottle, make sure you apply some this week before going to bed. I don’t want to give Ahri any more reasons to kill me.”

“Too bad I can’t have a good look at it,” Kai’sa said with a sleepy voice. Evelynn started applying the ointment. The touch was comforting and did nothing to keep Kai’sa awake. “Probably can’t even reach my back, maybe I’ll come see you so you can do it for me.”

“Don’t push your luck, you’re flexible, you’ll figure it out.” After a few minutes, Evelynn got up. She rummaged inside her closet, picking up an oversized shirt and dressing back up, inspecting herself in the mirror before turning to Kai’sa. “You can sleep here tonight.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll sleep in Ahri’s bed.”

Somehow it made sense. And it probably was for the better. She slid under the cover—so soft. The sheets smelled like Evelynn, Kai’sa was only now realizing. She could get used to it.

“Oh, okay.”

“We can talk when you feel like it,” Evelynn said. When Kai’sa didn’t answer right away, only nodding in the bedsheets, Evelynn headed out.

“You care. Somehow.”

She stilled in the doorway looking back to the bed. Kai’sa seemed like seconds from falling asleep and Evelynn wondered if she was mumbling in her sleep already. Evelynn stood there a moment, lost in thoughts. Eventually she broke out of it.

“Good night, Kai’sa.”

She closed the door behind her.

Kai’sa turned around under the covers, slowly falling asleep in a state of semi-consciousness with her brain lingering on every detail of the night again and again.

She wasn’t sure she had much to say. _We fucked and it felt good and I’m down for another round if you’re up for it._ Still, if this were to be the end of it, well, she’d deal with that another day.

It did feel empty though, the way fulfillment felt once the high had settled down. Comfortable, satisfying—empty. In the end she was still alone in a bed, covered in sweat and thighs sticky. Ahri and Evelynn would always have each other, where did she fit in any of that? She knew her brain was starting to spiral downward and now felt like a good time to fall asleep. Why did she always had to go through the lowest of lows after the highest of highs?

 _K/DA, that’s where I fit_.

It was a good start. The rest was for her future self to figure out.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a while now, tried to edit it best as i could but there might be some mistakes left tho so feel free to point them out.  
> Might make this into a poly k/da series cause my brain can't focus on anything else these days.  
> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
